borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3--need Avenger and Aires, have all other pearls to dupe your choice
Have... There are additional modifiers as well (reload speed, recoil red., etc) but I tried to list the most important ones. (PEARLS) Fearsome Bessie-- 1056 dam, 97.8 acc, 0.4 f/r, 3 clip, 2.8x zoom, +500% crit dam Fearsome Bessie-- 969 dam, 98.3 acc, 0.5 f/r, 6 clip, 2.8x zoom, +500% crit dam Rolling Bessie--970 dam, 97.2 acc, 0.5 f/r, 6 clip, 2.8x zoom, +500% crit dam Fearsom Bessie-- 900 dam, 97.8 acc, 0.5 f/r, 6 clip, 2.8x zoom, +500% crit dam Glorious Serpens-- 238 dam, 93.9 acc, 7.6 f/r, 120 clip, x4 Corrosive Stabilized Stalker--237 dam, 85.3 acc, 13.7 f/r, 20 clip Fanged Stalker-- 242 dam, 85.3 acc, 13.7 f/r, 20 clip, 4.1x zoom, +100% melee dam Fulgurating Nemesis-- 249 dam, 93.6 acc, 3.1 f/r, 18 clip, 4.7x zoom, x4 Static Steel Undertaker--1693 dam, 88.8 acc, 1.3 f/r, 8 clip, x4 Incendiary Steel Undertaker--1662 dam, 88.8 acc, 1.5 f/r, 8 clip, 4.3x zoom, x4 Incendiary Steel Undertaker-- 1413 dam, 88.8 acc, 1.5 f/r, 10 clip, 2.7x zoom Twisted Tsunami-- 224 dam, 95.3 acc, 12.5 f/r, 82 clip, 4.3x zoom, x4 Static Cobalt Tsunami-- 165 dam, 93.9 acc, 10.8 f/r, 55 clip, x4 Static, Very High E/E chance Hunter's Jackal-- 658 dam, 68.9 acc, 0.8 f/r, 6 clip, x1 Static Alacritous Rose-- 1532 cap, 374 rech Alacritous Omega-- 1238 cap, 305 rech, shock resist Hardend Ironclad-- 2909 cap, 177 rech (OTHER) Savage Equalizer-- 333x7 dam, 87.9 acc, 1.6 f/r, 2 clip, 3.7x zoom, +21 ammo regen The Chopper-- 269x4 dam, 0.0 acc, 11.6 f/r, 536 clip Crimson Invader-- 325 dam, 98.5 acc, 2.1 f/r, 15 clip, 2.7x zoom, x2 Corrosive Pearl Chimera-- 565 dam, 91.7 acc, 2.0 f/r, 6 clip, 3.7x zoom, x3 Explosive Pearl Chimera-- 976 dam, 91.7 acc, 1.0 f/r, 2 clip, 3.7x zoom, x4 Explosive Defiler-- 1099 dam, 96.7 acc, 1.9 f/r, 2 clip, 2.8x zoom, x4 Corrosive Defiler-- 685 dam, 96.7 acc, 1.9 f/r, 6 clip, x4 Corrosive Fearsome Volcano-- 887 dam, 95.7 acc, 0.7 f/r, 6 clip, 2.4x zoom, x4 Incendiary XX Rolling Skullmasher-- 301x6 dam, 91.3 acc, 0.4 f/r, 6 clip, 2.4x zoom Liquid Orion-- 828 dam, 97.8 acc, 2.7 f/r, 16 clip, ??zoom, x4 Static Pearl Cyclops-- 803 dam, 95.7 acc, 0.6 f/r, 6 clip, ??zoom Steel Redemption-- 3035 dam, 88.8 acc, 1.1 f/r, 4 clip (uses all in 1 shot), 4.3x zoom Erupting Bitch-- 127 dam, 94.9 acc, 10.8 f/r, 46 clip, 3.9x zoom, x4 Explosive Crimson Nidhogg-- 2476 dam, 95.8 acc, 0.7 f/r, 2 clip, airburst rockets Desert Anaconda-- 1175 dam, 94.7 acc, 1.9 f/r, 2 clip, 3.7x zoom, +200% melee dam Want... Cyclops with 1000+ damage Good Avenger Good Aires Better Volcano Better Chopper Better Masher (doesnt have to be equalizer) I will dupe reasonably for items i want...pearls for pearls and orange for orange. THE EXCEPTION BEING an anarchy with at least 200x4 damage, 70 acc, and 69 clip. For an unmodded anarchy with at least those specs, I will dupe every item listed above. Add your PSN, what you have, and what you want. what is the lvl for the ironclad and rose shield? MINI JACKIE CHAN 21:03, March 9, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN rose is 59, ironclad 60 Arandil23 11:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I have a Volcano with around 800 dmg with scope #5 (similar to cyclops). It only has a 3 round cylinder, though. I have a Jakobs masher with 1700+ damage total, and 6 round cylinder, as well as a Mashing Equalizer with scope, similar damage, and 2 round cylinder. I have an Aries with a 2 round cylinder and quick reload. If anything is of interest, send me a message. I'd be willing to dupe all of these for the Twisted Tsunami. PSN is "Rocketfeets" sic. 12:58, March 10, 2010 (UTC) hey arandil add me psn is MINI_JACKIE_CHAN i'll be on tomorrow and over the weekend.....i have a aries and a better tsunami i can dupe for the ironclad MINI JACKIE CHAN 20:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN I have Aries 3x808 dmg 3x static iwill trade for ironclad PSN: Blade31 I have a better Ironclad and a good Aires. My PSN is Extertionist. Extertionist Im pretty sure I have a 13xx Volcano, I dont know how to dupe but you can do it for me for fearsome Bessie ^^ PSN: Vonn-XIII Hey everyone, I finally got around to listing my full, updated arsenal on my user page...feel free to ask on my talk page if you have a trade in mind! Arandil23 08:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) blade31 yours is modded and von-XIII